-.-
Este es uno de los muchos conjuntos de caracteres utilizados en los chats, encontrados por algún friki a base de darle vueltas al teclado y probar combinaciones. Uso Generalmente es utilizado por féminas u (hombres que se hacen pasar por tal) en situaciones en las que van desde el corte de una conversación hasta la demostración de un asco supremo hacia un ser. -.- Este es el modo simple, sin agregados, que refleja dentro de una conversación un corte dentro de la misma, provocando unos segundos de shock en el resto de usuarios para posteriormente cambiar de tema radicalmente o apedrearlo: 4517> Van dos y se cae el del medio. '-.-' Esta es una situación básica en la que el sujeto cuarentón haciéndose pasar por un adolescente intenta ser gracioso, pero al haberse quedado en el "Digamelón", resulta ser algo psicológica, física y químicamente imposible. -.-' En un grado superior se encuentra la variante de "desaliento". En el transcurso de una conversación en la que todo parece ir como la seda, surge un comentario que echa a perder el dinamismo del diálogo. <@frecuente1> oye frecuente2, hace unos años tuve un desliz con una señora que tenía tu apellido. hummmm, mi madre tiene los ojos negros y yo azules. <@frecuente1> yo los tengo azules xD xD xD los tres ojos? xD <@frecuente1> xD xD SE FOLLÓ A TU MADRE? '-.-'' '-.-'' * desubicado was booted from #ejemplopedia by frecuente1 ('-.-'') De la misma forma se aplica a una metedura de pata propia. odio a Gilipollas cómo? a quién? -->| Gilipollas (i=SoyElOPPretenciosoYTengoMalaHostia@123.456.78.9) has joined #canalejemplo =-= Mode #canalejemplo +o Gilipollas by ChanServ a ese Gilipollas le metía los huevos por el culo <@Gilipollas> ... '-.-'' -.-'' En la siguiente fase se encuentra '-.-', que expresa más bien la exclusión en una conversación: 17:41 ayer un coche atropelló a mi perra 17:41 a Dana????? pobrecilla! :'( 17:42 más jodido estoy yo que me abolló todo el coche! 17:42 '-.-'' 17:42 '''-.-'' 17:42 vamos al MSN 22:53 ... eh, hay alguien? 01:16 era una broma... Pero aún hay más. -.-''... El colmo de los colmos el colmillo... -.-'. En este caso se añaden al modelo anterior un '' más y tres puntos suspensivos. Se aplica en casos extremos de infinito repudio. * HALLUDA (i=HOYGANiano@***.Red-**-*-***.estuIPdo.rima-culo.mulo) has joined #ayuda-informatica hola OLA HOYGAN, NESESITO HALLUDA ... para eso está este canal, ¿qué ocurre? LA IMPREZORA NO HIMPIME ¿tu impresora es a color? NO HEZ VLANKA -.-''... ¿ves un cable que va a tu ordenador, con una clavija de plástico y una pestañita? CI prueba a quitarla * HALLUDA has left irc.redeayudainformatica.net (Read error: 110 (Connection timed out)) `.´ En este caso son las dos tildes '''` y ´''' con un punto entre ellas. Se utiliza para demostrar que eres chino y, o estás enfadado, o miras con antención. El siguiente ejemplo corresponde a la primera opción: hola colega tío, lo siento por? tu mujer se me puso ayer caliente y... `.´ *=-= amigo_del_chino is now known as examigo_del_chino lo siento tío... la carne es débil, perdóname `.´... Inclasificables El último ejemplo no pertenece a este grupo, pues sólo indica que el usuario está probando la tecla '', que le ha pasado la corriente mientras pulsaba esa tecla o sencillamente que quiere llamar la atención: *-.-'''''''... ¿Sabías que...? *...el creador de -.- fue la novia de XD?. *...la única respuesta posible a "あなたはばかです" es "-.-"?. *...cuando alguien escribe '.,.''' es que está a una tecla a la izquierda?. Óbviese también *XD *Chat de la Frikipedia *Ayuda:Chat *IRC Categoría:Smileys Categoría:Expresiones de internet